


Neighbour

by Kinoshita1227



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, I hope, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinoshita1227/pseuds/Kinoshita1227
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takaba Akihito has always lived a normal, peaceful, uneventful life, but then a certain someone moved in next door and had to mess it all up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Akihito yawned aloud and ruffled his bed hair absentmindedly, going downstairs toward the smell of food.

"Mom..?" He called out over the sound of pots clanging and food sizzling.

"Yes, dear?" He heard his mother reply.

"Why are you cooking on a Sunday morning?" By this time, Akihito had already reached the living room and was greeted with the sight of their dining table perfectly set out, complete with polished dinnerware and fancy serviettes. His father was sitting at the head of the table, nose buried in the morning paper.

Mrs. Takaba carried the fragile plates carefully to the dining table, and laid them out nicely. "Oh! We're having guests today!" She chirruped cheerfully.

"What?" The boy asked, dumbfounded. He hadn't heard anything about having guests over.

"Our neighbours moved out a few weeks ago, remember? Well, a new family just moved in yesterday and I invited them over to have breakfast with us! They're a family of 3 just like us too! I'm sure you'll love their son." Her eyes twinkled as she said that. 

"How come I know nothing about this?!" Akihito shouted. Mr. Takaba lowered his newspaper and gave his son a look that said 'don't shout in our home'. He immediately lowered his head in silent apology.

Mrs. Takaba just chuckled as she replied good-naturedly, "That's what you get for being holed up in your cave all day yesterday, playing video games with Kou and Takato." 

Akihito pouted in response, making sure his mom was well aware of his displeasure at having guests over without any warning. He earned himself another chuckle and a shaking of head from his father. He ran up the stairs two at a time, hoping to freshen up a little before the guests arrived.

He had just finished (trying to) tame his unruly mop of hair when the doorbell rang. 

"Aki dear! Will you please get the door?" His mother's shrilly voice rang out, giving him a shock. Akihito ran back down the stairs, grumbling under his breath a little as he ran towards the door. 

Mr. Takaba sighed and whispered to his wife, "Our son is at such a rebellious age, isn't he?" To which he was rewarded with a wink and an "I know."

Meanwhile, Akihito swung the door open begrudgingly, prepared to see regular people, but instead stood face to face with some immaculately dressed man in a three-piece. The man was so tall, over 6 feet tall, that he blocked almost the whole doorway, and Akihito could barely see anything behind his broad shoulders. He just stood there for a while, gaping at the stranger standing in his doorway when Mrs. Takaba came to his rescue.

"Oh, hello there, Asami-san! Please excuse my son's rudeness. Come on in, and feel free to put your shoes in the cabinet." She gestured towards the shoe cabinet in the corner, and smiled brightly at the man.

The man nodded politely and gave a small smile. "Thank you for inviting my family and I over. It's a great pleasure to be here this morning."

As the tall man entered, Akihito realised that behind him actually stood a lovely looking lady and- HOLD UP. Who was that sexy beast over there?! Akihito caught sight of the supposed Asami son and found him absolutely drool-worthy. _'Wait a second, I'm not gay! Right...?'_ Akihito quickly shook the thoughts out of his head and willed himself to stop staring at the sexy stranger.

The wife and the son stepped in next, smiling and greeting them politely. The son seemed to have noticed Akihito's blatant staring, and smirked a little at him, causing the poor boy to blush and duck his head in response.

"Aki, are you alright? Your face is really red." Mrs. Takaba peered over worriedly. 

"N-no! Mom! I'm fine! I-I'll go get seated first." He waved his hands in front of his face and quickly escaped into the dining room and sat down on his usual seat. Mrs. Takaba was still eyeing him warily but gave up questioning it and led the guests in.

"I prepared breakfast, so I'll go fetch it right now. Make yourselves comfortable!" She then busied herself in the kitchen, leaving the two male Takabas at the table with the guests.

Akihito fidgeted in his seat as he tried to avoid eye contact with the sexy beast sitting opposite him and stared at the empty plate in front of him. He wasn't an anti-social boy per se, but talking to these people who seemed so elite was something he had no experience doing before. Mrs. Asami was the first the break the silence.

"I don't recall seeing you yesterday when your parents came over to welcome us. What's your name, dear?" Despite her somewhat intimidatingly beautiful appearance, Mrs. Asami was actually a very warm and friendly person, and not at all the ice queen that some people thought her to be. 

Akihito looked up abruptly, eyes wide as he realised the woman was directing her question at him. "M-me?" He stammered. Get a grip of yourself, Aki! Stop acting like a shy kid.He cleared his throat. "I'm Takaba Akihito, fifteen years old." 

Mrs. Asami seemed pleased by his response, and glanced over at her son. "Is that so? Well, my son, Asami, Ryuichi, is 18 this year, so maybe you'll see each other in school. Sion Academy, right?" 

Akihito's eyes almost bulged out of its sockets at that. Same school?! He was going to attend the same school as his NEIGHBOUR?! How awkward would that be! They'd go home together and stuff! "Uh, yes. I guess. I just enrolled too. Heh..." He chuckled nervously. Asami Ryuichi was now staring at him in a way that made him so uncomfortable, and Akihito decided to continue staring at his apparently very intriguing plate.

Mrs. Takaba exited the kitchen then, carrying a plate filled with golden brown pancakes. The whole house smelled like breakfast. "Food is served!" She exclaimed.

As the two families dug into the sumptuous spread, they continued to have small talk. It was mostly the two wives bonding over their favourite houseware shops, or sharing secret recipes, or talking about some womanly stuff that Akihito did not understand. Although the older Asami male spoke rarely, Akihito learned that he was indeed a rich businessman, and that their old neighbours were actually his parents! They had moved to a smaller flat in a rural part of Japan as they wanted to live in a less urban environment. The reason this well-off family decided to move in was that they were comfortable in the home, and felt no need to indulge in luxury condominiums just because they had the means to. Plus, Asami Ryuichi recently transferred to Sion Academy in order to take the course of his liking and this location was a prime one. Said son, however, spoke even less than his father, but Akihito always felt somewhat strange whenever he did. That deep voice sent shivers down his spine. 'He must be a really scary person!' Akihito concluded.

After the breakfast, the two adults left for work. They exchanged friendly goodbyes, and an affectionate hug between the two women. However, to Akihito's horror, his mother had decided it would be a fantastic idea to let Asami stay over for the rest of the day since he didn't have school either. And the Asamis had agreed to it! Now he had to spend a day with this intimidating but really really really attra- he's forgetting the main point here - man.

"Aki, while I wash up the dishes, why don't you bring Ryuichi-kun to your room?" Akihito almost protested, but his father sent a threatening glare his way that screamed 'listen to your mother' and immediately forwent whatever thoughts he had about not obeying her instructions. He turned to smile at the smirking Asami grimly.

"Um, my room is upstairs... If you'd like..." _Please say you don't wanna go up, please say you don't wanna go up._

"It would be my pleasure." Although the reply was undesirable, his deep voice made Akihito's stomach feel funny. Maybe it was just the pancakes...? Reluctantly, he led the way into his room, suddenly feeling self conscious of its messy state.

"Uh... I'll just play my video games here. You can sit over there." Akihito pointed at an empty spot on the floor and headed towards his study desk. He was too engrossed in setting up his computer that he didn't notice that Asami had not complied, and had made himself comfortable on his bed. 

Only after a few minutes did he notice. "Hey! That's my bed! Get off!" He huffed and stalked towards the man sitting at the edge. 

"What's wrong with that? I'm not dirty or anything." Asami just smirked mischievously, as if daring the boy to do something about it. Akihito glared childishly at him in response, before sighing and turning back towards his desk. _Calm down, Aki. Don't mess with this scary person. He may be really super hot and tall and dark and- NO! That's not the point! The point is to control your anger! Control it!_

Akihito finally managed to achieve some peace as he entered his virtual world and played to his heart's content. However, ten minutes into the game, he noticed in his peripheral vision that his _guest_ was checking out his closet and rummaging through his underwear. Akihito quickly removed his headphones and headed towards this invader, internally panicking a little. He had a lot of embarrassing underwear...

"Hey! What are you doing! Stop touching my things!" He tried to grab Asami's arm but the man was too strong. Suddenly, some childish superman underwear was revealed. Asami just held it in his right hand and quirked his lips in a teasing manner. 

"Really? Superman?" He dangled the underwear high above Akihito's reach, causing the boy to jump up and down trying to grab it. His face was rapidly darkening to a very lovely shade of beet red.

"Shut up, you jerk! I didn't ask you to look through my underwear drawer! And they're comfortable!" He cried out in indignation. Seeing as his rather pathetic attempts at reaching for his underwear were not working, Akihito decided to switch tactics by taking the man by surprise, in hopes he would loosen his hold and possibly fall down. He internally evil-laughed. 

Before Asami had time to react, Akihito suddenly grabbed his arm and gave a forceful tug, causing him to lose his balance and fall forward. However, he didn't want to crush the boy under his weight and tried to maneuver around such that they would land sideways. This, in turn, caused Akihito to lose his balance and they both fell onto the cold, hard ground.

Akihito squeezed his eyes shut to brace for impact. But it never came. He was lying on the ground no doubt, but on something much warmer and much softer than his room floor. He cracked one eye open, only to gasp in shock. Asami's face was mere centimetres away from his own and he was mashed right against the man's muscled chest. Said man was looking down at his increasing blush and smirking amusedly. Akihito tried to clamber off his body, but Asami grabbed his wrist and turned them over such that he was hovering over the boy. 

"If I had known it would turn out this way, I would have done that earlier..." He whispered seductively into Akihito's ears. 

Akihito shuddered involuntarily, and was shocked at his own response. Since when were his ears so sensitive! His face also started to redden even more as he processed the situation and realised what an intimate position they were currently in. Asami's hands were holding both of his wrists down on the floor, and his knees were placed right by his hips. Akihito was well aware of their proximity and wanted to struggle, but was still too shocked to move. 

Suddenly, Akihito felt a warm tongue on his ear, almost moaned and finally snapped. He instantly started squirming underneath Asami and trying to kick the man with his legs. "What the HELL are you doing, you jerk!" His face was red with anger and embarrassment as he protested loudly. "Did you just lick my damn EAR?!" 

Asami just smirked as he watched his prey struggling beneath him. The boy was so cute, really. So innocent and so feisty. He liked that. He liked teasing him even more. Asami grabbed his crotch, and the boy stilled instantly. "What the-" Wide blue eyes stared back at him in horror. 

"But you look like you're enjoying it, Akihito." Asami stroked the boy's erected member through his pants, earning himself a real moan this time. Akihito quickly shut his lips upon making that sound, face rivaling a cherry tomato now. Even though he was fighting against the man, the pleasure he was obviously feeling was evident in the growing wet spot on his pants.

"I-I'm not! Stop touching me! Get off me!" He continued struggling, obviously trying to fight against the handjob that Asami was oh so generously giving him, strength diminishing by the second as he got more and more lost in the haze of pleasure. The man did not seem to hear him, as he lowered his head and captured Akihito's lips in a passionate kiss. "Mmf!" All of his protests were effectively silenced, even though he tried desperately to fight off the tight hold on him. _This pervert just stole my FIRST KISS! My first kiss! I said that twice, I know! But that's how important it is to me! And he's touching my dick! This asshole is going to pay!_

Finally, Akihito came all over Asami's hand and some of his shirt. He only realised when it was too late, and was positively mortified at that. _Oh-Oh my God... Did I just jizz all over my freaking neighbour!_ Akihito wanted to bury his face in his hands because of what he had done, but didn't manage to until Asami finally released his lips. He gasped for breath, face really flushed by this time.

"You, you!!! You pervert! You jerk! You asshole! You bastard! You-you PERVERT!" Akihito was glaring full force at Asami, and punching his chest viciously. However, with his very mussed up hair, lips plump red from kissing, and flushed face, he did not really look threatening at all. Asami just watched, amused, as the boy made such a big ruckus over some action.

"You seem to have forgotten you just cummed all over me." Asami reminded him. Akihito face blanched again from that, then the red returned almost immediately. But that didn't stop him from rushing to his bathroom and grabbing some paper towels. The two wiped all the places that had been soiled by Akihito's cum, clearing all traces of what they had done.

"I can't believe you did that! What the hell is wrong with you!" Akihito had evidently calmed down a little, but was still furious at Asami. "My chastity! And my first kiss!" 

The moment he said that, he immediately regretted it. The smug, self-satisfied look that immediately crossed Asami's face made him want to punch his face, hard. The asshole was happy he stole his-his EVERYTHING! Akihito fumed silently, shooting daggers at the man now sitting across him. 

"Well, that's not the only thing I plan to steal." Asami smirked at him, and let his words slowly register in the boy's mind. When it did, his face turned 50 shades of red again, and he instantly leapt away from the human predator and created a fort on his bed, barricading himself within the confines of his blanket and pillows. 

"Get out." He said through the thick layers of fabric, but what Asami really heard was some mumble of words. He walked towards the bed and was greatly tempted to knock down this ridiculous 'fort', but decided to let the angry kitten cool down first. He chuckled lowly and left towards the bathroom to clean up properly. 

When Akihito heard the telltale sound of his bathroom door opening and closing, he peeked his head through the mound of pillows and sighed in relief upon seeing the man gone. "Damn asshole..." He muttered under his breath, both embarrassed and horrified at what had just occurred, though majority of it was at his own reaction to the man's touch. He shook his head to clear it of thoughts and went back into his safe haven. The boy was experiencing intense mortification, and did not even know what to do or say.

 

~

 

And that, was how Akihito got sexually harassed by his neighbour, and enjoyed it. _No, I didn't!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first day at Sion Academy. Though, of course, nothing goes Akihito's way at all.

_Large warm hands travelled up his sides, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. All of his nerve endings were extra sensitive to the man's touch, and he felt like he was going into overdrive soon. Calloused fingers flicked and tugged his erect nipples, inciting lusty moans from his mouth._

_The hands moved back down, with him still writhing in pleasure underneath the sinful body. Having reached their goal, fingers started probing at his entrance. All these new sensations were overtaking his mind and body and he felt like he would pass out soon._

_"Stop! A-Asami! Ah!" He really didn't know if he wanted him to stop or continue._

_"Akihito..." The man groaned out, the way his name rolled off his tongue aroused him even further. "I'm going to put it in now."_

_He shut his eyes tight, both anticipating and slightly afraid of what was about to happen. He felt the warm shaft press against his hole. Just as the tip started entering, his mind went blank as white hot-_

"Ah!" 

Akihito woke up with a start as his alarm clock started ringing incessantly. He groaned and reached over to turn the hellsent device off. _What the hell was that dream about?_ Puberty was really the worst. He shook his head to clear his mind of all his thoughts and kicked off his blanket. 

And groaned again. A wet dream. Akihito wanted to cry in embarrassment. He felt like such a kid. _It's all that pervert's fault! Look what he's done to me!_ He huffed and sulked on his bed for a while, before resigning to his fate and taking a short shower. Oh well. At least he didn't have to see the guy today.

... Or so he thought. As Akihito made his way downstairs, he once again heard the unusual sizzling of pans and clanging of pots. Mrs. Takaba never cooked in the morning; she normally just gave him some toast and jam and his bento. He carefully treaded the last few steps and peeked over the wall. 

_Shit!_ There, sitting calmly in the Sion uniform and on HIS seat, was the one and only Asami Ryuichi. Akihito quickly backtracked, though that only resulted in him tripping over the bottom step. In a pathetic attempt to regain his balance, he reached out to grab the nearest object, which happened to be a stack of books on the shelf, effectively toppling it all over himself. 

"Aki! What are you-!" He could hear his mother's horrified yell stop short as she ran over to inspect the damage done. Akihito had always been a clumsy kid, breaking vases and TV screens and glasses and plates and everything fragile, so this wasn't really an uncommon occurrence. Nevertheless, she always got a mini heart attack whenever she heard the telltale sound of destruction in her precious home. Mrs. Takaba just sighed tiredly and chided her son. "Aki, just look at you! We have a guest over and you knock over everything in the house?! Put it all back now!" 

Akihito just grumbled irritably and carefully placed everything back onto the shelf. _Everything always goes wrong when that jerk is around. What the hell does he want coming over in the morning!_ He eventually finished and took a seat at the dining table, as far away as possible from the asshole who stole his usual seat. Asami just sat there smirking slightly at the expressive boy currently glaring at him.

Mrs. Takaba returned from the kitchen and served the boys their breakfasts. This time it was an egg's benedict. Akihito stabbed at the poached egg, envisioning it to be Asami, and reveling in the sight of the yolk running over the toast. 

Eventually they finally finished their meals and were sent off by Mrs. Takaba. She patted both of their shoulders, but reminded Akihito to come home before dinner, and told Asami to make sure he did. Her on just nodded and rolled his eyes. 

"Alright, you two, now get on with your first day of school!" 

The walk to school was painful and Akihito hated every moment of it. Asami was walking way too close for comfort, but the pathway was too narrow for the smaller boy to distance himself. 

"Can you MOVE?!" After two minutes of bearing with it, Akihito's patience finally snapped and he shoved the man away. Asami looked down and smirked amusedly. 

"Why are you avoiding me so much today?" 

Akihito just stared at him incredulously. _Seriously?! He's asking me why I'm avoiding him after yesterday's event?!_

"Did you really just ask me that?! After you MOLESTED me yesterday?!" He all but shouted.

"Are you trying to let the whole world know? And don't act like you didn't enjoy it." Asami's offhand reply made him see red, and it appeared on his face as an intense blush. 

"I didn't enjoy it! You bastard..." Akihito mumbled, blush increasing tenfold at the memory. He decided to just let the matter go, before the man started manipulating his thoughts and making him even more confused.

The rest of the walk was in silence, with Asami occasionally grabbing the boy's arm when he stumbled. Akihito hated himself for being such a klutz, but he was so lost in thought and barely concentrating on the road. He had no idea what Asami's deal was, and why he seemed hellbent on making his life miserable. (Aki is so melodramatic)

Suddenly, Akihito felt himself be pulled roughly into a warm chest. Asami's scent invaded his nostrils and he was unable to think for a moment. _Damn, he smells so good..._ He had just began leaning into the embrace when he suddenly remembered TPO, and abruptly pulled away.

"Wh-What the hell was that for?!" He glared at the offender.

Asami raised a perfect eyebrow questioningly. "It's my fault? You were daydreaming and almost got stepped right into traffic. I kept you from getting knocked down."

"I-I.. You..." Akihito stuttered and was lost for words. He lowered his head and shuffled his feet awkwardly. "T-thanks. I guess..." It was kind of his own fault anyway...

Asami quirked his lips upwards and patted the smaller boy's head. "It's alright. Couldn't let you kill yourself before I had my fun." 

Akihito whipped his head upwards in horror. "What?!" He squeaked out. 

Asami chuckled and mussed his hair up further. "Let's cross the road first." 

 

*

For the rest of the journey, Akihito lightened up a little and the two managed to make a little conversation. He felt that maybe Asami wasn't so terrible after all... Just maybe. Even though he stole his first kiss and touched him down there.

It wasn't long before they reached Sion Academy. They parted ways and went to their separate classes. Akihito really wanted to meet his classmates and make new friends, but his hopes were dashed when he found that everyone in his class was discussing some apparently very hot topic. 

"Aki! Over here!" He heard a voice call him, and saw Kou and Takato gesturing him over. Akihito quickly made his way through the classroom to seat himself next to his best friends. 

"Aki, we saw you come in with that new guy. What was that about?!" 

"New guy? Oh, you mean Asami? He's my neighbour. What about him?" Akihito dragged his chair over.

"He's the one everyone's gushing over! Look at those girls swooning over how 'hot' he is." Takato rolled his eyes. "Now we don't stand a chance."

Akihito shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well. Who cares about girls? They're just shallow." 

His two friends gave him a stunned look. "Dude, you're never gonna get a girlfriend like that. Maybe you're gay." They both laughed.

Akihito's face turned red all the way to the tips of his ears. "No!" But the other two were already engaged in another topic and he gladly joined in, eager not to tackle the issue of his gayness.

 

*

The classes went by quickly. Akihito and his friends had a lot of fun fooling around in the back, and they were sure all the teachers hated them by now. Even in middle school, the three would be stuck together like superglue, and always playing pranks on their classmates and teachers. The number of times they got into trouble was infinite.

The lunch time bell rang and they eagerly took out their prepared bentos. Akihito searched in his bag for his, but couldn't find it for some reason. "Damn it! Guys, I can't find my stupid bento that my mom gave me in the morning. I can't even remember if I took it." He groaned and lay his head sideways on the table. There was some commotion at the front of the class but he didn't care because his precious lunch was missing. 

"Uh... I don't think you really need to worry about that... Seems like someone's here to deliver it to you..." Kou gestured with his chopsticks at something out of Akihito's field of vision.

"What do you mean?" Right when the question left his mouth, someone's pants-clad crotch came into view. Confused, Akihito raised his head. 

"You forgot to take your bento from me." A very familiar voice rang out. The whole class suddenly went silent, as if in reverence to the great almighty Asami Ryuichi. 

"Huh?" 

Asami placed a green coloured tupperware on his table, and quirked an eyebrow. It seemed he could only move two parts of his face; his eyebrows and his lips. 

Once again, Akihito found himself in a situation where he had to awkwardly appreciate Asami's thoughtfulness. "Thanks..." He mumbled out again. Asami seemed pleased with his response and left the classroom.

The instant that Asami left, the whole classroom erupted into noise again. Some girls flocked to Akihito's table to ask him about his relationship with Asami.

"You know him?!"

"Oh my god, do you have his number?!"

"Is he your cousin or something?"

"Please introduce me to him!"

The high pitched squeaky voices of overly excited girls irritated Akihito to no end and he didn't bother to reply them. _Knowing them, they'd probably stalk me home to find out where their beloved Asami lives if I tell them he's my neighbour._ The thought alone made him really mad.

"Urgh... Will you guys shut up?" He groaned and covered his ears dramatically. "If you want to get to know him so much go talk to him yourselves. Don't come up to me as if we're friends or something. You guys don't even know my name, I'll bet."

Kou and Takato stared wide-eyed at their friend's rude reply. Someone has a stick up their ass today. The girls were equally shocked by his response, but it quickly turned into unreasonable anger as they called him selfish and a pussy. 

He opened the lunchbox that caused all this ruckus and dug into his meal. Oh well. Akihito could care less about these bimbos' whining.

*

School had ended and Akihito and his friends were just about to go home when the heavens opened and rain started pouring out. He groaned for what felt like the hundredth time that day. _Is the whole world against me today?!_

"Damn, Aki.. You didn't bring an umbrella?" Kou glanced at him pitifully as he opened his own. Takato did the exact same, and gave his friend a sad smile.

"I would share mine with you, but we all live pretty far away from each other. Sorry man." Takato apologised. 

"It's alright! It's my fault for not taking one out today. Today's just really not my day. I'll just sit here until the rain let's up." Akihito flashed them a cheeky grin. 

"You sure? Don't run in the rain and fall sick, alright?" Kou worriedly asked and Takato nodded in agreement.

"I'll be fine. You guys go home first!" He shoved them to go and waved as they left.

Sighing, Akihito rested his head between his knees and watched the rain fall. Gosh, he was so tired. It had barely been fifteen minutes, and he didn't even notice when he started nodding off.

 

*

Asami left the office after filling up some forms. Being a new student and all, he had to register for a couple of things. What a bother. He glanced out the window and noticed the falling rain. _Akihito should be gone by now. Did he bring an umbrella?_

He walked towards the shoe lockers, when he noticed a slumped figure sitting at the entrance. The blond hair looked so familiar... _Could it be?_ Asami hurriedly changed his shoes and walked over to the boy. He nudged the sleeping figure.

"...huh?" Despite the glazed eyes and mussed hair, Akihito still looked as adorable as ever. Asami held back the urge to kiss the hell out of the delectable boy. Akihito's eyes widened as he registered the face in front of him. "Did I fall asleep?" 

Asami ignored his obvious question and lifted the boy to his feet. "Do you have an umbrella?" Akihito shook his head and grinned meekly.

"Then, we'll just have to share mine." _Today is such a good day._ Akihito opened his mouth immediately to reject the offer, but wisely decided to just give in for once. He had promised Kou and Takato not to run in the rain and it really didn't seem to be letting up any time soon. Plus, Asami was being so kind. How could he reject him?

Slightly reluctantly, Akihito walked underneath the shelter of the big umbrella. He then realised that his shoelaces were untied, and bent down to retie them. 

"Give me a sec, I just need to- Ah!" Akihito quickly stood back up when he felt a warm hand grope his buttocks. He turned to glare at Asami who simply smirked at him. "What the hell was that for?!" 

Asami seemed to think for a while before settling on the perfect response. "Payment." Akihito really wanted to wipe that smug grin off the bastard's face. 

"Are you done, can we go?" 

Akihito fumed silently as he crouched down this time to tie his shoelaces, before huffing a 'yes'. So much for kind. Asami was just a dickhead. _I take it all back!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't beta this one, I'm sorry! But I promised I'd post the next chapter soon and I wanted to keep it. Hope you guys liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower sex! 
> 
> ...lol, just kidding. Kou and Takato get their answer as to whether or not Aki is gay. Kind of.

"Why did you do that?" Akihito fiddles with his fingers as he mumbles his pressing question. 

The two neighbours were currently sharing an umbrella on the way home. Asami had used the heavy rain as an excuse to press the young boy really close. In a desperate attempt to not practically hug the guy, Akihito had sandwiched his bag between the two of them. It was a very awkward sight and they looked ridiculous. Oh well. Anything to get away from Asami. 

Returning back to the moment, Akihito had finally mustered up the courage to ask Asami the question that had been bugging him since yesterday's... incident. Was Asami a serial rapist? Or was he just trying to get some blackmail material to later extort favours from him? Maybe he was on drugs and didn't know what he was doing? Did he just like to make fun of and traumatise little boys? He drew in a breath nervously and awaited the reply. Akihito was really embarrassed and didn't want to bring up the topic but he really needed to know Asami's motives. People don't just _do_ that for no reason. 

"I suppose..." Asami started, and Akihito was all ears. "I owe you an explanation." 

"You totally do!" 

Asami turned to look at him and rolled his eyes. "May I continue? Without the commentary?" 

"R-right." Akihito blushed embarrassedly. "Go on." 

"Well, if I were to be completely honest," Asami drawled out his words on purpose, knowing the boy was practically jumping on his toes. "You know I'm gay, ri-"

"WHAT?! You're gay?!" Akihito shouted so loudly almost everyone turned to stare at them. Asami kind of wanted to throttle the oblivious kid at this point. He settled for sighing exasperatedly.

"Look, can you keep it down? I know you're a kid and all but you really don't have to announce everything we're talking about. And, yes I'm gay. I mean, isn't it obvious by now? Do you think I'd whack your dick and _kiss_ you if I was straight?" 

Akihito flushed instantly at the reminder of that and coughed awkwardly, then sort of whispered "I'll try not to have sudden outbursts..." He thought for a while then added, "And I still can't believe you took my kiss virginity."

Asami really didn't know if he should laugh or cry at that. Akihito seemed more bothered about his whole losing of 'first kiss' than that he had been given a handjob. The kid was really kind of dumb. But, Asami being Asami, he neither laughed nor cry and remained looking as impassive as ever.

"You didn't really resist, so it's not entirely my fault." He couldn't help but point out. Akihito turned red with anger and opened his mouth to shout at him, but withheld his anger as he realised that they were going off topic.

"Ahem, I did not. You still haven't answered my question." 

"Because you keep interrupting me, brat," Asami pinched the boy's cheek lightly. "Yesterday... I guess I just thought you looked really delicious."

"Wha-" Akihito's blush returned tenfold. He wanted to comment more about it, but could see that Asami the great was feeling pretty awkward in the situation they were in as well, and decided to be considerate (for once!). He spoke in a small voice. "I'm not food alright! Don't ever do that again or I'll cut your balls off with a scissors. Don't think I didn't feel your er-erection yesterday..." 

Asami chuckled lowly. He was so cute. "I'm glad we finally got over that. Are you going to stop being so awkward around me now?"

"N-no promises! I'm still scared you'll rape me any time." 

They walked on for a bit, and shortly reached their neighborhood. Asami walked Akihito to his front door.

"I'll s-see you tomorrow, I guess..." Akihito scratched the back of his neck as he reached out to unlock his door, key already in hand. Asami simply nodded and walked over to his own house. 

Akihito got in and took off his damp shoes, thinking about what they had talked about today. _I guess he isn't that bad a guy, but I can't believe he's gay! Does that mean he's... gay for me?! I really hope not._ He shook his head and tried not to think about Asami. Akihito showered, ate dinner and promptly went to sleep, this time much easier than the previous night.

 

*

 

The next day at school, it was club choosing. 

"Hey dude!" It was first thing in the morning and Kou was already energetic as usual. He bounded across to Akihito and slung one arm around his shoulder. "What club are you planning to join?"

"I don't know. Swimming maybe?" 

"Woah, seriously?! Man, you are one helluva wolf, Aki!" Kou winked and wagged a finger at him. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Swimming club has tons of hot chicks. Look, there's this girl called Momohara Ai in there and she's the school's hottest babe." Kou started dragging his friend over to the school garden, where there was a group of girls chatting away under the shade of the trees. He gestured to a blonde girl discreetly. "There. Isn't she pretty?"

Akihito looked at her for a moment then shrugged disinterestedly. She just looked like a regular high school girl. "She's... okay, I guess." He really didn't care at all.

"What?!" Kou stared at him like he was an alien. Then shook his head. "Man, you must be blind. Or gay. Only have the hots for Asami Ryuichi, huh?" He started wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Akihito instantly broke out into a blush. "No! He's just my neighbour! Who's done some stuff with me! That I didn't like at all, totally! That's all!!" He waved his hands in front of his face defensively, but the blush on his face was not really helping his cause. 

Kou burst out laughing at his friend's desperate denial. "Some 'stuff', huh? Sounds plenty suspicious to me. Oh well, do what you like, and that includes people. Just don't go homo for me or Takato. That'd be plain awkward." 

Akihito rolled his eyes. "You know I won't. I've watched you guys eat your boogers from when we were young. Gross." Kou laughed heartily in response and they quickly dove into another topic.

The bell soon rang, and all of them were forced to return back to class to take attendance. 

 

*

 

Akihito and his two friends were waiting at the school swimming pool for the results. They had just finished their tryouts, and were waiting for everyone else to finish. Obviously, Kou and Takato were only there for the girls. They were ogling the girls on the other side, while Akihito just nodded and agreed to whatever they said, not even caring whether the girl was pretty or not.

"Asami Ryuichi, please step forward and get in the starting position." The bored voice of one of the teachers rang out. At the sound of his neighbour's name, Akihito immediately whipped his head around. _Asami is joining the swimming club?! Maybe it's just another person with the same name...?_

A well-built body came into view, and Akihito felt his cheeks betray him as they turned a dark red. _Is this some spontaneous response to SEEING Asami?!_ A familiar smirk formed on the guy's face and he instantly knew it was Asami indeed.

"Look at him go..." Kou whispered to Takato, though loud enough for their friend to hear. "Head over heels for Prince Charming." 

"I know right. He's gonna be the first one out of us to become a boyfriend." Takato snickered. 

Akihito was too engrossed in watching the rippling muscles of Asami's back as he swam to even hear his friends make fun of him. He didn't even notice the dreamy expression that was on his face. _I would love to run my fingers down that... Wait, WHAT_ Akihito just managed to catch himself before losing it completely. _Am I fantasising about Asami?!_ As if on cue, a hard slap to his cheek brought him back to reality.

"Earth to Aki!" He turned to look at the owner of the voice, only to see Kou and Takato laughing at him.

"Is this why you wanted to join swim club?" Kou finally managed to ask when he had laughed enough. 

"What? What do you mean?" Akihito creased his forehead in confusion.

"To see Asami Ryuichi?" 

"What?!" Akihito shouted. "No! Of course not! I didn't know he was joining! If I did, I totally wouldn't have even come for the tryouts." 

"Heh. Yeah right, lover boy. Why don't you join them over there?" Takato gestured with his thumb at a group of girls fangirling over Asami. Kou sniggered and agreed. Akihito scowled at his friends and scooted nearer to give them a noogie. 

"You guys! I seriously don't like Asami!" 

"If you say so..." Kou said in a sing song voice, only annoying Akihito even more. He huffed indignantly. 

Suddenly, the teacher blew a whistle, calling all the boys back to hear the results of those who got in. 

"I'm going to read the names of those who are accepted. Practice is every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, and I expect to see you here at 2pm sharp, starting from this Friday. Okay so the people who got in are..." The teacher read out the names, then ordered them to take a shower and go home as they were done for the day.

In the end, only Takato and Akihito got accepted. Kou was disappointed that he wasn't going to be able to swim with the girls, but decided to join something else that was more up his alley: soccer. And to Akihito's dismay, Asami got in as well.

In the showers, they were provided individual cubicles, with curtains separating them. Akihito silently thanked God that they did not have to bathe in front of each other. However, his relief did not last long. Halfway through bathing, Akihito suddenly realised that he had forgotten to take his clothes bag in with him, and had no towel or clothes to change into.

"Takato!" He hissed, silently praying that his best friend was in the shower next to his. Almost everyone had left already. He took the lack of reply as silent acknowledgement and continued. "I forgot my stuff, could you help me get them? Sorry man!" 

For a moment, he wondered if maybe Takato wasn't there after all, but his question was soon answered when he heard the shower turn off and curtains open. "You're lucky I just finished showering. I'll get them real quick alright!" He heard the familiar voice of Takato and heaved a big sigh of relief. 

Akihito had been waiting for what felt like an hour, wondering what on earth his friend was doing that was taking him so long. When he heard the door open finally, he was so excited that he jumped out of his shower. 

"Finally! Took you lo-"

But it wasn't Takato. Asami Ryuichi was standing at the door holding his things, when Akihito had literally just flashed himself. He let out a growl at seeing the naked body of the boy and Akihito could literally see his eyes darken. His eyes widened in horror and he frantically searched for something to cover his privates with. In his floundering, Akihito had failed to find proper balance and slipped, right onto the cold, hard tiles. He was set up for that right from the beginning. The bathroom was really wet and slippery.

"Gah! Ow..." He rubbed his sore butt.

"What a graceful entrance," he heard Asami's voice mock him. "Though I'm not complaining."

Akihito could see him staring pointedly at his privates, and flushed. "Shut it, perv. I mistook you for Takato because I forgot my stuff. Now, in exchange for looking at my naked body, I'm gonna take your towel." He stood up, carefully this time, and strode to Asami. Akihito grabbed his towel and turned around to go back before anything happened, but was not quick enough to evade the oncoming assault.

Asami grabbed him by the waist and spun him around, such that he was facing his chest. Before Akihito even had time to think, the taller kissed him deeply. He lowered his hands to cup the boy's butt, keeping their bodies flush against each other. Akihito was so stunned he didn't even resist one bit. Asami kneaded his ass, and swiped his tongue across the boy's lower lip. Akihito gasped and opened his mouth, letting him in. He slowly, slowly, regained his senses, but was so lost in the kiss by the time that he didn't pull away.

"Oh my God. If you wanted me to go, you could've just said so." 

Takato's voice and the sound of the door opening broke the spell and Akihito pulled away from Asami abruptly. He stood shellshocked for a moment, looking between Asami and Takato.

"No! I swear I didn't- I wasn't- no! We weren't doing anything!" Akihito gesticulated wildly, pointing at Asami then at himself, then back at Asami He had no idea how to explain the situation to his friend, unable to even form a coherent sentence. 

Takato watched as Akihito tried to explain and scratched his neck, awkwardly standing at the door. "Uh... I'll leave you guys to it. Here's your stuff Aki! And warn me next time so I won't walk in on you guys making out in the damned school shower. Jeez." Takato threw the bag of stuff towards the blonde, then ran away like a lightning bolt. His eyes. Oh, his eyes! They have been scarred for life.

"No! Takato, wait! It wasn't what you think it was!" Akihito called out after his friend, but all in vain.

Akihito was so embarrassed he wanted to die. He turned around to glare at the person responsible for his pain. "You!" He shouted accusingly.

Asami just smirked at him. "What?" 

Akihito seethed in anger, still mortified. "I can't believe you did that! Now my friends are gonna think I'm gay and that we're dating or something! Oh my God... I'm gonna be the laughing stock for life... What are my parents going to think? Everyone's gonna be so..." He buried his face in his hands and groaned miserably. 

The sight made Asami want to laugh, but he really didn't want to risk any more of Akihito's wrath and have his balls cut off or anything. "Well you suddenly burst out naked. Can't blame me. I'm a man too, you know." 

The blunt truth made Akihito even more embarrassed, and even though his face was covered, his blush was easily seen on his ears. "Oh my God, I really hate you so much..."

Asami stood there for a while, trying not to feel aroused by the sight of the boy's slender body. He was one wrong move away from being castrated. No way was he going to risk his family jewels. "I... don't suppose you need my towel anymore?"

That seemed to get his attention, for Akihito looked up and snapped, "No!" As if a switch had been turned on, he stopped moping immediately, promptly grabbed his bag and stormed off back to the shower. Asami saw that as a sign that he could go shower as well and did just that. 

When he was done bathing, Akihito was still horribly embarrassed. Akihito made sure to leave before Asami was done, in order to go home on his own. He wouldn't spend one more second with that molester! Takato had already fled, and Akihito was left to go home alone, but it's not like he would have been able to face his friend either. 

"Aki, how were your tryouts? Were they okay?" When he reached home, Akihito didn't even eat dinner and went straight to his room. Mrs. Takaba and Mr. Takaba were greatly worried by their son's behaviour as eating was practically the only thing he was good at. 

"I wonder if the Asamis' son knows what happened to Aki?" Mrs. Takaba glanced worriedly in the direction of her son's room. There were no sounds coming from there. Mr. Takaba shrugged. "Maybe."

Laying in his bed, Akihito tossed and turned as he couldn't stop thinking about what had occurred in the school shower. He really wanted to bury himself alive, but also kill that bastard before anything. 

"He's really the worst... I hate him!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Asami may have been a little out of character here.... I'm sorry!!! He's only 18 so he's also a teensy bit awkward, right?
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter. I promise some plot (not too much because I'm only capable of writing fluff haha) will happen soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Um... Yeah. Writing in the middle of my exams is such a great idea, I know. I'm not sure if I want to continue this or leave it as a one-shot, but I just needed to get it off my chest after seeing the neighbour art pictures on Tumblr a few days ago. I originally planned for an adult situation where AxA were both adults and not children but I couldn't think of a single possible reason for why Asami would live in some ramshackle house next to Aki. Hope you guys liked it! Not sure if it was too rushed or anything.


End file.
